At least two existing problems are solved by the instant invention. The first problem shows up most readily when using a laptop computer on an airplane, especially if the user's arms are relatively long. The location of a conventional touchpad on laptop computers today places it in the center of the keyboard closest to the user. Thus, when using the touchpad, the users arms stick out to the side and their elbows interfere with their neighbors in adjacent seats. This is especially apparent when the space (legroom) in front of the user is minimal, and even more so when the person sitting in the seat in front of the user reclines their seat, further restricting the space in front of the user and causing them to attempt to use their computer with it pressed against their stomach.
The second problem shows up on small “netbook” or phone-sized portable computing devices where the keyboard is miniaturized and is roughly the size of the computer case. As a result, there is not room for a conventional touchpad cursor control and other cursor control means must be used. A touch-screen can mitigate the problem, however a touch screen can be difficult to use for fine cursor positioning in many applications, plus it adds cost. The ability to add a conventional touch pad would be useful for some configurations of small computing devices and communication devices.